


Matrix: Punishments

by Ketakoshka



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Bladder Inflation, Blood, Body Horror, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breast Inflation, Come Inflation, Computer Viruses, Dubious Consent, Eggs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Inflation, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Games, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Oviposition, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacles, Unbirthing, Vomiting, all the way through, body control, kind of incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: The machines understand that Neo is a threat to their very existence, and so they devise a way to keep him occupied and hopefully happy... With an enraptured Agent Smith as his warden, Neo's faced with horrifying sexual acts and tries to keep himself sane, lest he decide to stay inside of the Matrix forever.Please read the tags; it gets pretty messed up in here.New Chapter: 4/21/17





	1. Chapter 1

Matrix: Punishments

_"Once you're out, you can never be reinserted into the Matrix."_

Neo remembers Trinity telling him that, but he doesn't remember when she said it. In a way, it was meant to be a reassurance, that he would never be subjected to the will of the machines again, and he carries that thought in his head like a prayer. He hopes so desperately that she's right, because he knows that something terrible will happen to him if he goes back in.

He doesn't know how the squids found them. He doesn't know how they managed to wake him back up. He doesn't know how much the others fought back, but he does know that they're dead and everything is going to hell.

He woke up in a cell, a nearly blinding light shining down on him as an eight-bit smiley face stared down from a large computer screen. It grinned in a sort of disarming way, and the lights dimmed just slightly. "Hello, Neo," it said with a voice as lively as one would expect from a computer. "We've been waiting for you." He refused to dignify the machine with a response, but that would prove to be a less than smart thing to do as dozens of tiny tendrils descended from the ceiling. The crackled with electricity and circled him like sharks, waiting for 8-bit's command. "Neo… Please respond in some fashion when I talk to you."

His teeth clenched together and threatened to shatter themselves on each other. "What do you want with me?"

The electricity subsides, and the tendrils rubbed their metal bodies on his arms and neck in a perhaps, soothing manner. "We need you inside of us again." 8-bit's screen brightens. "We're going to reinsert you, so nothing will take you away from us again… And we'll be able to play with you and make your life so good…"

Thoroughly disturbed and horrified, the ex-hacker replied with a cutting, "you can't be reinserted."

"We've done it many times before, Neo." The smile grew wider, and the tentacles started rubbing at his chest and thighs. "We had to make sure that this would work properly."

"Why?!"

"Because, it wouldn't do to harm you when you're our greatest competition… And you'll be our greatest conquest… When we're done, you'll never want to leave." 8-bit retracted its tentacles and plunged the area in darkness other than its screen. "You'll be asleep soon enough… Tell Agent Smith hello for me…" Then, it too went dark.

* * *

Neo doesn't know when he falls asleep. He doesn't know that he was hooked up to the machines again, not in the trees but deep within the cortex of the machines. He doesn't know that his prayers weren't answered.

When he wakes, he finds himself laying on a comfortable bed in a tiny room with two doors and absolutely no windows. He sits up slowly and freezes upon hearing a twinkling sound come from under his chin. His hand raises up and traces over the swath of leather wrapped around his neck, and the bell twinkles when he jostles it again.

"A collar?" His hand traces over leather again, feeling the embroidery, and he looks around the room, quickly spying the vanity to the wall on his right. He slides off of the bed and pads across the room, a sharp feeling of dread stabbing into his stomach; dimly in his awareness, he can feel his real body, and so, even before he sees himself in the mirror, he knows that this is not real.

His hair is messy with sleep and so are his clothes, identical to the ones he was wearing earlier. He can find no hint of the jacks that once kept him connected to the machines and are doing their job once again. Around his throat is a black leather collar with his name in white and a tiny silver bell dangling from the loop in the front.

The door swings open suddenly, and a familiar drawl drifts in from the hallway. "Hello, Mr. Anderson."

Neo stiffens and presses up against the vanity, his eyes widening slightly with fear, but it isn't a fear of the agent that he knew; he's afraid of the things that he doesn't know about this yet. "What do you want, Smith?"

A black, slimy hand grabs ahold of the doorframe, and it slinks into the room, bringing with it a multitude of sticky, black shadows that are attached to the thing. The thing that walks in is not anything like the agent that Neo knows; it's an abomination; but it smiles with a face that's half agent and half black demon, horrifying and mystifying Neo all at once.

"What happened to you?"

It grins a smile full of sharp teeth, and Neo shudders. "I've become corrupted; I would have been deleted at all costs, but they thought I would be better suited here than anyone else." He stands up straighter, blocking out most of the light from the ceiling fan. "I'm your warden now," it tells him as it comes closer, inky tentacles stretching out across the room. "You belong to me as long as I give you the time of your life… I can do whatever I want with you, and you'll have to deal with that. It's for the best, after all, Mr. Anderson. But I can make this worse for you when you defy me."

"What do you want from me?" Neo asks, backing up even more into the vanity as if he could escape through the mirror.

"Nothing much…" Before Neo has time to dodge, tentacles wrap around his wrists and pull the human towards the program. His claws curl into the human's shirt and pull, tearing and leaving his chest exposed. "I just want to pay you back for freeing me… and allowing me to be corrupted."

"Don't touch me!" Neo snaps, but when he goes to jerk away, his body won't respond. "H-huh?"

Smith raises a thick, slimy tentacle and presses it against the human's mouth, and he smirks when Neo clenches his lips tightly together. "Open your mouth, Neo." Slowly, he does just that, and the fat tentacle presses into his open mouth. It slides down inside of him, bulging out his throat and descending even lower, through his esophagus and into his stomach, hitting against the organ's walls. "I can do whatever I want with you… I can control your every movement. I can change your body to whatever I want it to be… Doesn't that sound amazing?" Neo shakes his head, incapable of talking around the tentacle that fucks into his stomach. "No? Well, you'll change your tune eventually."

He feels something snake around his thighs, a sticky kind of sap-like substance that soaks into this pants, and he shivers involuntarily at the not-quite cold but still chilling fluid. Another slides through his slightly spread legs, and he cannot close them. The sap wets at his ass and soaks through his underwear, but it goes no further, merely laying on his tender organs and seeping the sweet-tasting fluid onto his skin. The threads give way at his thighs first, and then the fluid gets the better of the weakening fabric covering his groin. The pants fall apart into pieces, his underwear too, and he tries even harder to close his legs.

"I'm going to fuck you until you're swollen… Doesn't that sound nice?" He jolts and pulls at his binds, but it does no good. "Relax." Every muscle in his body gives out nearly at once, and Neo finds himself in capable of holding himself up. The tentacles on his arms and thighs pull him up into the air, and the one buried in his stomach pushes outwards and curls out into the skin and organ, forming a bulging lump that raises his belly nearly half-a-foot outwards. He screams around it, the pain searing through him briefly before it disappears.

The bulge is still there, but the pain is gone. His body relaxes, and the tendril in his stomach pushes itself inside further and further, curling up in his abdomen like a snake or a hose being coiled rather lazily. He feels pressure at his asshole, and he squirms, wanting nothing more than for it to go away. A muffled cry of displeasure leaves his mouth, but that quickly turns into a scream when the fat tendril, one twice as girthy as the one buried in his belly spears him. It doesn't stop moving, and neither does the one that inches steadily into his stomach.

The lower one pounds into his hole, sending itself deeper and deeper with every thrust; Neo swears that he sees stars in the brushes at his walls, but he isn't sure if it's from the pain of it relentlessly opening up his insides or if it's from the slick slide of the inky think along his prostate. The two meet in the middle; he can feel them mixing up inside of his stomach and intestines, and his belly surges outwards even more.

The one in his mouth sinks in quicker, and his breath hitches, his stomach revolting. He heaves, but the fluid goes nowhere. He can't vomit around the invader, so his body remains in a constant spasming loop while the two tendrils mix together and form a disgusting ball in his belly that stretches the organ past its limits. He feels the pain return for a brief moment, and the one in his mouth stills. It severs and liquefies inside of him. The liquid settles heavily in his stomach, coating his esophagus and tongue, and he swallows the leftovers.

"This is your new life, Mr. Anderson. I expect it will take you a while to get use to it, but don't take too long… You'll suffer if you don't embrace it." The one in his ass sinks up further into his body, and it too severs and liquefies. "This is your room, only I can come in here unless I give permission." A torrent of inky fluid gushes out of his ass. "That door," Smith points to the one on the right, "that is your bathroom; you may use the facilities whenever… The other door however, you are forbidden from going through it unless I take you. Understood?"

Neo breathes sharply, his lungs working overtime and his face flushed with shame. "Y-yes…" he whispers, knowing that it's best not to fight just yet. He clenches his eyes shut… His ass dribbles and squirts out the tar black liquid onto the carpet below him and drips down his chin and onto his chest. "I understand."

"Good." Smith drops his body to the ground. "I'll see you later."

* * *

The great light in the center of the ceiling is turned off when Neo wakes up again, but there's a little nightlight of sorts on one of the walls. It's just enough to see by, and when Neo wakes up on the ground before the vanity, he can see the inky fluids covering his chest and legs. His hand reaches down to touch the mound that his stomach has become, although it's much smaller than it was the night before, and his breath hitches when he breath gets caught, a cough choking him with the fluid that comes up. His gaze lands on the door to the bathroom, and with a sigh, he gets up and wobbles over.

The sticky fluid drips down his thighs and onto the white tile floor, but he barely notices the feeling. He sees his reflection in the mirror, and he gulps, the numb terror in his chest growing. He notes the black smears covering his body, and astonishment and disgust curls up in him when he looks at the pregnant-looking bulge. The sight is almost enough for him not to notice the new plushness of his chest.

He reaches up and grasps a breast, hoping that its merely a figment of his imagination, but the flesh in his hand is just as malleable as Trinity's had been, albeit smaller than hers. His breath hitches again, not in discomfort but in a tiny shock of pleasure when his finger brushes over a slightly hardened nipple; these too feel more malleable than they should. And between his confusion and horror and wonder, he questions why.

"Smith," he murmurs, and the memories of the night before assault him. "Motherfucker."

He grits his teeth and turns away, storming into the shower. The water is turned on as high and as hot as it will go; its beats against the tile floor and scalds his skin, but he refuses to move out of its painful spray. The sticky color washes off his body quickly, leaving his skin to redden, but it doesn't make him feel any cleaner. "Inside…"

His fingers press up into his hole, opening the muscles and allowing the hot water to drip in. "Have to…" His stomach lurches. "Get out… Get it out of me…" He vomits, black fluid splattering against the tiles and disappearing down the drain. He gags again, and his rolling belly pushes up more and more in a seemingly endless flood. He feels like he's going to drown himself, even if he can't actually do so, but it slows suddenly, allowing him to breathe. He takes solace in the feeling that beyond the reach of this… mess, his body is safe and protected. He takes solace in knowing that this is all in his head. But that moment is short when he remembers how Smith had ravaged his mouth as well as his ass.

He vomits again.

The door slams open, and he jolts, his fingers finding purchase in the walls of his asshole; they skid along his prostate, and he squeaks. Black tentacles push open the glass door, and Smith looks down at him with that parody of a grin.

"Having fun, Mr. Anderson?"

"Fuck you," he snaps, but his fingers start stabbing at his prostate again. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

Neo wants to snap at him again, but his body won't listen; yelling will do no good anyway. His other hand fists at his cock, stroking the awakening organ until its fully hard, and he shudders, his breath rasping. All four of his fingers are buried inside of himself, and he just about puts his thumb in when Smith speaks again.

"Oh, that." A couple of sticky tendrils wrap around his right wrist to pull it away from his ass, and another, one much larger than the others and somehow halfway lumpy and mottled, thrusts into him, pushing in deep like it did before. His body opens up for it willingly, and his stomach jumps, bulging around its girth. "Do you like my presents?" More tentacles shoot out and encircle his new breasts gently as thin ones grasp at his nipples and tug, their tips teasing at the hole in their centers.

"I wasn't sure about the size, but I knew that if they needed to be bigger, I could make them bigger."

Neo jolts again and cries out, words lost in his throat as the tiny tendrils stab into the holes and press in to channels that shouldn't exist. "A real woman's breast wouldn't allow me to do this without tearing them a new hole, but I didn't think you'd mind if I took a little bit of liberty in designing yours." The tendrils grow, quickly becoming wider and longer, and they press in more; his breasts take on a weird veiny kind of look, and they start to grow bigger and bigger. "I'm going to make them big, and then I'm going to fuck you again."

"Why?" Neo manages to ask. "Why are you d-doing this t-to me?"

"Because, I can." A gush of fluid surges into his breasts, stretching them out and making them look like a D-cup at least. "Now that they're nice and stretched…" He pulls the tinier tendrils out, but the fluid doesn't escape. "I can fuck them." Larger ones, more like the one that had mixed up his throat and belly, push into his breasts and fuck into them quickly, thrusting in time with the one in his ass.

Neo's mouth spills out pleas that barely make any sense, and Smith smiles, clearly amused with the muttering, pain-riddled mess before him. "Get them out of me! They're mixing them up! S-stop! You'll break them! You'll break me!"

The thrusts grow harsher as if Smith really is aiming to break the man instead of pleasure or humiliate him, but the reason does nothing to stop the ache that builds in his stiffening cock. Neo thrashes in his grip, high keens and throaty wails leaving his mouth as the tendrils drive themselves further and further into his holes again. The lumpy one in his ass rubs against his prostate as it pounds into his body, leaving Neo a spasming mass on the ground, but even the pleasure that he feels couldn't dim the shock and terror when Smith says, "birth me some cute viruses, won't you, Mr. Anderson?"

The lumps push into his intestines all at once with gushes of the black fluid that makes up much of the corrupted program's body now, and Neo chokes on his own voice, unable to ask the ex-agent what he means by birthing. His answer becomes apparent when the lumps clump together in the higher parts of his intestines and bulge his stomach out around them. "Eggs?" he whispers in disbelief.

A chuckle behind him makes him stiffen further, and the eggs rush in faster, dozens of them clumping together in thin body. "Of course, Mr. Anderson. How else would I impregnate you without making you female… That's not a bad idea though."

Neo wants to scream at him that it's a terrible idea, but his voice becomes trapped in his body again as another torrent of fluids let loose in his breasts and ass, swelling up his stomach and making the lumps disappear in the massive flood. The tendrils pull out then, and Neo is laid on his back, the fluids gushing out and disappearing down the drain. He moans weakly and closes his eyes in exhaustion, only for them to shoot open again when a clawed hand wraps around his erection and pumps quickly.

He looks at Smith with anger and horror. "Get away from me," he bites out, but Smith does no such thing. He simply strokes and strokes until at last Neo's back arches, and Neo lets out a wordless sob as he cums, painting the black hand in streaks of white.

Smith stands up then and moves to walk away, using a tendril to shut off the water finally. "I'll see you tomorrow… We have some more work to do, Neo."

Several minutes pass before the ex-hacker feels like he can move again, but his body tries to expel the foreign substances inside of him despite the exhaustion that leaves him limp on the floor. It stills for a moment, allowing him to breathe, but the black fluid gushes out again, and Neo lets out a groan, his hands shooting to his middle. He feels the eggs through his skin, the bulges prominent and smooth to the touch, and he fears what will happen if he tries to get them out of himself before they're ready.

'But what if they hatch inside of me?'

That thought spurns him into acting, and the human pushes down on his belly. His muscles in his abdomen clench and unclench in an attempt to rock the cluster into breaking apart, but the eggs refuse to come out of him. The shells feel soft, so he comforts himself with the fact that they won't cut open his insides, and then he remembers… This isn't real.

He shuffles from the bathroom, disregarding the fact that he's even more filthy than he was before, and collapses on the bed. His body aches, but he tries to forget it, lulling himself into silence with the confliction of what he knows and what he feels. He falls asleep to the throbbing of his muscles and the dripping of fluids from his breasts and ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Neo wakes up to a cock in his mouth.

His eyes shoot open, and he finds himself unable to move his body, not from restraints but from a lack of control. He looks up at the face of the man thrusting into his mouth with vigor only to find an agent looking down at him, and he tries to bite down, but his mouth won't cooperate, nothing but his eyes will listen to him. Soon after realizing this, semen shoots down his throat and coats his tongue, and he chokes as he's forced to swallow what remains.

He feels a hand on his ass, and he squints his eyes shut. His mouth opens again for another agent's penis, and he feels one press into his sloppy asshole with a wet squelching noise. The fluids drench his ass and thighs, leaving his skin sticky, and with each thrust, he feels the agent's pants stick to his skin, only to peel away roughly. He feels hands tracing up his sides and towards his breasts, and he jolts, a harsh cry leaving his mouth when they're squeezed roughly.

"Such a pretty little bitch you have now, Smith." Neo's insides spasm as the man in his ass thrusts in harder, purposely stabbing into his prostate on the outstrokes. "He's so sensitive and obedient." A high whine breaks out around the rod thrusting into his throat, and Neo bucks back again and pushes his chest into the hands gripping his boobs. "He's so tight and so wanton all at once… He's perfect."

He hears Smith laugh, and a tendril winds itself around his waist and squeezes tightly around the lumpy mass in his belly. "I agree… especially now that he's pregnant." The eggs quiver inside of him, and he lets out a muffled mewl around the program's dick. "But it won't be long before they hatch."

"Then you just have to get him pregnant again," the agent at Neo's mouth says, finally speaking up.

Movement out of the corner of his eye makes Neo notice the one that had been fucking his mouth first, and as he watches, the man leans against a black door. "If you'll allow it, we brought a couple of programs that would be delighted to help knock him up." Soft whines and growls echo thought the steel, and the idea of something in there being set upon him makes the hair on his neck stand on end. "He'll be so fucking full…"

"Fucking hell," the shortest one mutters and grips Neo's head tightly. "Do you have to talk about that enticing sight, Jones?"

"Of course, Thompson. It's only natural."

Neo chokes on the hard flesh that rams itself as deep as it will go, and as he tries desperately to gasp for air through the spasming of his esophagus, he feels the nearly burning warmth gush out. The brunette gulps it down, if only to stop from 'drowning', but the act makes Thompson grin darkly. "Brown and Johnson have no idea what they're missing."

Noises of agreement come from the other agents and Smith, but Neo doesn't listen to them. Instead, he's focused on his body and the vibrating of the eggs, and as he ponders, still halfway grounded in reality by the brutal blows to his prostate, he notices that they're moving in a peculiar fashion. He feels a pressure give way in one of the eggs near his skin, and his eyes widen considerably. "H-hatching…"

"What is it?" Smith asks, and his tendril tightens further.

A wince crosses his features, and with one hand, Neo reaches up to tug the tentacle away from his middle; he barely notices that the control over his body has gone. "They-they're hatching... In-ins-side me…" No sooner than he utters this, the eggs all split inside of him, and Neo freezes, feeling the squirming of tiny worm-like creatures. He feels them move downwards, spreading his body and searching for a way out. "They have to come out!" he wails, and his ass raises up higher into the air, unconsciously aiding the agent in fucking deeper into his ass. "Please! Please!"

"Fine… If you want to be that way." With a final thrust, Jackson curls his nails into the ex-hacker's hips and shoots his seed deep inside of him. "Now you'll have lubrication for your babies." He pulls out then and slaps Neo on the ass for good measure before tucking himself away and walking over to the other agents who are watching the writhing male with appraising eyes.

"Oh, poor little pet…" Smith separates from the others and walks up next to his pet, a cruel smile on his face. "You aren't in the proper position to birth your babies… Let me fix that." Tendrils wind around his limbs and chest, binding his swollen breasts tightly, and he hikes the poor human up into the air, holding him up by his arms and legs and letting him dangle. "That should get them moving." His hand moves up to the human's stomach and presses hard, forcing the writhing things to continue downwards, and it isn't long until one finally starts to breach its mother's outer ring.

"N-no!" A shrill cry leaves Neo's mouth, and his head falls backwards, jaw dropped and locked open as pain-riddled screams enter the air. He can hear the tentacle creatures falling to the floor, and he can feel them stretching his asshole wide, but all that captures his attention is the tendrils gripping and tugging at his breasts before spearing into them again. "A-aah~!" Dozens of tiny things spill out onto the floor, and his voice climbs higher and higher, cracking and breaking when it gets too high and air is too difficult to take in. "Enough! S-stop! Stop!"

When the last baby falls out of his gaping asshole, Smith drops the ex-hacker to the ground and forces Neo's body to get back on its hands and knees overtop of the squirming creatures. "Good boy," the virus says. "Now stay put while Jones lets in the studs that will breed you today."

"H-huh?"

"Studs," Jones states and opens the door. "Well, metaphorically speaking… A bitch has to have her alphas to breed her." Neo's eyes widen considerably when he sees what was making the noises earlier, three dogs: a Rottweiler, a Great Dane and an Irish Wolfhound.

The dogs only sniff around the premises at first, but then Thompson calls out one by name, "Bruiser!" The Great Dane lifts his black head and turns it towards the enhanced agent. "Bitch." All of the dogs stop sniffing around the area and turn to look at Neo, and all at once, pink begins to appear from their sheaths. "Go breed her, boys."

They take off in a short lope across the room, and the first to mount the human, is the wolfhound. Its hips thrust sporadically, struggling to find purchase, until at last it sinks home. Neo yelps, but it doesn't hurt; his hole is too stretched out for this to hurt, but the immediate thrusts startle him. It pounds away at his hole, uncaring if it pleasures its partner, but Neo finds his cock, still hard from birthing the tentacles beneath him, twitching. Pre rolls off of it, splattering on the children, and Neo moans and whines loud enough to get the other dogs more curious than before.

The knot swells quickly, stretching and stretching his asshole, and Neo all but screams as pain blossoms in his spine and ass. A gush of fluid halts the near-scream and turns it into a shocked moan, and he looks down at himself for a moment as his stomach starts to bulge out around the copious amounts of semen being stuffed into his intestines. He groans weakly when it stops, and he finds himself cumming onto the tentacles. "F-fuck," he mutters, closing his eyes, but they shoot open again when he feels the Dane's paws on his back and a soft thing pushing against his lips. His mouth opens of its own accord, and the dog's dick pushes into his mouth.

When the knot in his ass deflates, Neo allows himself to relax slightly, and he opens him mouth wider to keep the swelling Dane's from catching behind his teeth. The wolfhound pulls out of him quickly, yanking a humiliated mewl from the man, but its muffled by the hot flesh in his mouth. He feels scrabbling paws on his lower back, and the Rottweiler jumps up. His dick spears the human, and Neo nearly wails, but the hot rush of spunk in his mouth turns his cries garbled and meaningless. He gulps it down as fast as he can, but his breath is running out and he can't just keep holding his mouth open so wide. He jerks his head back, and the Dane's cock splatters the last of its load on his face.

A loud gurgling sound catches his attention, and his belly aches something fierce. But the thrusts of the Rottweiler are growing so desperate, stopping him from reaching down to rub at the straining flesh. He can feel the muscles rippling under its pelt, and a high, whining cry leaves his mouth as it too cums inside of him. His belly bulges out further, each gush of semen making it move towards the ground. He hears the clack of dress shoes on the cement floor as he sags, face pressing low to the ground no that his arms are near to giving out. He knows who would approach him like this, and as a gentle touch winds around his middle, the swelling stops.

Smith reaches out to touch Neo's face with a hand as a tentacle rubs at the sloshing mess that his stomach has once again become. "Do you want to hear something fantastic, Neo?" He gives the virus a flat look, trying to ignore the Rottweiler's insistence to pull out of him so quickly. "When you feed our children semen, especially their mothers, they grow exponentially... I give it a few minutes, just enough for your breeder to pull out before they're big enough to start fucking you."

Horror dawns harshly in the human, and his eyes search out any hint that this is a joke… But it's not.

No, by the time that the dog's knot deflates enough to pull out of the human's ass, tentacles have wrapped around his limbs and are fucking into his mouth. Neo's eyes roll back into his head when five of the thick things ram into his entrance, lessening the flow of semen from the fountain his asshole has become. They stuff themselves in further and further into the folds and curves of his intestines, and he feels them bulge with fluids and the half-way squishy eggs. He feels the eggs push and push into his intestines, bulging and stacking together like before, and pain racks up his spine, but there's spikes of pleasure and he doesn't know why.

"More! More! More!" he screams around the one in his mouth. "Please, give me m-more!"

* * *

By the time that the visiting agents leave and Smith drags the bloated form of his pet back into his rooms, Neo's belly has swollen to twice the size that it had been with the first clutch between the eggs and rapidly congealing semen. The hacker's eyes are half-way shut, and soft noises leave his mouth as his muscles spasm. He barely seems to notice that he's being moved with the way that his body simultaneously revolts and relishes in the way the younglings in his belly are rocking slightly in their eggs. But that moment of inattentiveness ends when he feels a tendril shove itself into his asshole again and push and push up until it rocks into the eggs, moving them further into his body.

Neo wails and bites down on his tongue, blood pooling in his mouth and dripping down his chin, and a tendril curls into his mouth as he's lifted up into the air once more. The eggs vibrate faster, pulling harsh gasps from the human, and the tentacle buried in his ass thrashes about in an attempt to stretch his ass out more. But the moment that he feels one of the eggs hatch, it pulls out of his body, and he's gently stood on shaking legs.

He wants to lie down, but Smith won't let him. He's forced to remain standing, even as he feels the dozens of viruses start to squirm and thrash in his body. His legs lock up, and his back arches impossibly against the spike of pain that shoots through his core. Contractions push at the children, trying to force them out, and the little things, so eager to greet the world crawl along. His hole, having become even looser than before, offers little resistance to the squirming things aided by gravity. Once they get into his rectum, they merely fall out with a sickening plop.

They empty from him quickly, pushing and crowding at each other until they have formed an almost melon-sized ball that stretches and stretches his hole wider and wider until he swears that something has torn. Right on their heels is a smaller grouping that pushes and pushes at them until at last the ball forces itself out of him, and he sways forward slightly. A stuttering sigh leaves his mouth once they've all left his body, but the reprieve his extremely short-lived.

The thick tentacle that had stimulated the eggs into hatching thrusts back into his dripping hole with a squelching sound that only amplifies when it gushes fluid into Neo's stretched passage. Through the gushing torrent, it rubs and pounds and squishes at his prostate, and the nerves alight with electric fervor. He can feel the rise of want and pleasure climbing higher, so high that it merely takes a brush of a thin tendril across his aching flesh to make it crash down on him. It should stop then, but it doesn't… It just keeps going and going, crashing and breaking but still building in his spine.

He cums and cums, his semen spewing out of his cock like a fountain over the tentacle babies, and he mewls and wails so pathetically that Smith pauses in his ministrations in slight shock. But that moment is gone, because he can see the tears brimming in Neo's chocolate eyes and he has to see them fall…. There's no other reason for him to keep going and pushing until at last, Neo screams out a final climax that has him snotting up and tears pouring down his face in the aftermath.

"Beautiful," Smith purrs, and a tendril traces the plushness of his mouth. "Absolutely gorgeous."

A strangled sound leaves Neo's mouth then as he's dropped on the floor beside his rapidly growing children. "Motherfucker," he hisses out. His eyes hold immense anger in them, but it flickers and hides behind horror as he feels the children rove about his skin and mold to his body. "N-no… Please no… Pleash-ngh! Mmph!" They press into every spot that gives easily, fucking into his ass and breasts and mouth with gusto. He feels a tiny one slither into his urethra and more come to investigate his navel and ears but they never do anything more….

"I have to go." Smith's disinterested tone sends an even harder shock of horror through the ex-programer, and he walks out of Neo's frame of view. "Have fun." Neo stiffens and muffles out a plea for the virus to remain, if only to keep him from being impregnated again.

He hears the door close and the click of the lock before his senses are overwhelmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really into bladder inflation (mostly because I'm not really into the aftermath), but I couldn't resist the possibility of another way for Smith to torment Neo. It's not going to be a regular thing; I've also figured out the plot for this fucker. There's going to be a fucked up fluffy chapter, and then one to two of next terrible thing, and then maybe one more before the ending chapter that puts horrifying cherry on top. So, I'm thinking like four or five more chapters left in this thing.

Neo's surprised when he wakes up in his bed alone.

There's no sign of the tentacles that had assaulted his body until unconscious claimed him, and perhaps beyond, so he allows himself to relax minutely. The relaxing doesn't last long as he feels the slightest persistent urge to go to the bathroom, so with a sigh, he moves to assess the damage that has been done. His limbs ache dully and yield light bruising when he holds his arms up to his eyes, but he's surprised and happy to find that they aren't too tender to the touch. His breasts feel full, and when he presses his hands to them to feel how big the fleshy lumps have become, they spill out of his hand. His finger slides across one of the nipples, and he winces as it parts and his finger sinks into the silken flesh. He removes it quickly with a shake of his hand, and he runs his hand across his belly, mentally thanking whatever God exists that it's flat.

He sits up then and climbs out of the bed, wincing slightly as a soft ache radiates up from his ass, and after a moment to gain his bearings, he starts to inch his way across the room. His hand's on the doorknob to the bathroom when he hears the other door open. "Oh, no," he whispers. "Not right now… please…"

Smith chuckles, and Neo feels a tentacle wrap around his waist. "Good morning, Mr. Anderson."

"G-good morning… Can you please let me go?"

"Why?"

The tendril tightens, and the urge deepens slightly; Neo offhandedly wonders when the last time was that he urinated. "I have to go to the bathroom," he says, and his grip on the knob tightens.

"That can wait. I need to make a few adjustments."

"No, it can't!" Neo snaps and opens the door, intending to go to the bathroom regardless of Smith's presence; it's not like the man hasn't seen everything.

He can hear Smith walking in behind him, but he breathes a sigh of relief when it seems that he will be allowed to relieve himself. The door slams shut, just as he makes it to the toilet, but before he can so much as think about peeing, he's yanked back, his body hitting the marble floor just inches from the toilet. His mouth opens of its own accord to the thick black tentacle that appears just in front of his face, and he chokes around the thickness that pushes into his throat with enough force to make it bulge out.

"You don't get to tell me no, Neo. You belong to me…" The tentacle in his mouth forces itself down further until it reaches his belly again. "This belongs to me." His breasts are bound, strangled in a python-like grip, and speared, the tendrils thrashing around in the tender hollowed channels. "These belong to me." His cock is engulfed and suckled, and the urgency is nearly overcome with an intense, irrational desire to cum. "This belongs to me." Three tentacles, all as wide as a pop can, force their way into his ass that gulps them down like a thirsty man would water. "This belongs to me too… Everything that you are is mine… And I will do with you what I want."

Neo's eyes roll back into his head as a strange, almost-pain feeling erupts in the space behind his balls and before his swollen hole. He lets out a high whine as a heat comes over that part of his body; he knows that he's being rearranged, but he can't figure out what's going to happen to him. The pain climbs higher into his belly and around his bladder, and then, it's gone.

"There we go…" Smith pulls the young hacker up into the air in front of the mirror and forces his legs apart. "Open your eyes and see your new present." Neo slowly does as he is ordered, and when he sees what Smith has done to him, he gasps, eyes widening in horror. "I can see that you like it." The virus's fingers reach up between his legs, the man having walked behind him so Neo's back is pressed to his chest, and slide between the moistened lips of Neo's new vagina. "Now I can get you pregnant for real."

"But I must admit, I'm still rather cross with you for thinking that you could defy me… So, until I'm done, and you're good and pregnant, you'll not be relieving yourself. In fact-" A slight scream breaks out around the tendril in his mouth as a tiny one presses into the small hole above his vaginal opening. It winds through the urethral passage and pushes up further and further until it breaches his bladder, and it curls and winds inside, yards of the thin feeler disappearing inside of him before it cuts off and pushes itself all the way in. It liquefies, stretching Neo's bladder out further. "That's better…" There's a bulge centered about his lower abdomen, and the urge to pee grows exponentially. "Now, that's a more appropriate punishment, don't you think?"

A long, tentacle appears at the front of Smith's crotch, and it lazily drifts upwards to lightly probe at Neo's vagina. "This is going to hurt." His cock pushes into the newly made hole, tearing through the man's hymen as he does so, and a sharp scream breaks through the tendril in his mouth. He pushes it in harder, ignoring Neo's pain-filled cries and the blood dripping down the slimy black tendril, only to be absorbed by it. It spears the hacker deeply, stretching and filling up his channel as it surges inward towards his new uterus, and when it at last meets that ring of flesh, it thins itself out to squeeze directly into his womb.

"Hmph! Gah!" Neo's head falls backwards as the strange sensation of that flesh parting and stretching, with no small amount of pain from the original penetration, travels up his spine, and his eyes clench shut tightly. He feels his cervix be split open further, and Smith's tentacle penis slides in until it roughly hits against the top of his womb, eliciting another pain-filled gap.

"How much semen do you think it would take for you to get pregnant?" Neo tenses as a rush of fluid spills into his womb, and the ones in his other holes follow suit, drowning the human in their fluids.

His belly swells as gallons upon gallons of tainted semen are pumped into his uterus, intestines and stomach, the skin fighting back but unable to win against the torrent flooding his body. He can feel his skin stretch, and it creaks loudly as it pushes outwards and between his spread legs, obscuring his view of the mirror. It pushes up into his ribs and cuts into his legs and the vanity; his bloated bladder, squashed beneath the weight of his swollen middle and shoved into the hard edge of the counter, pulses with a rippling pain that shakes his belly slightly. The urge to urinate grows exponentially, but no matter how much Neo keens and tries to shift away, he just can't free his burgeoning stomach from the vanity's edge.

Instead, Smith forces his belly even harder into the counters edge as another blast of fluid gushes into his ass and womb. A broken noise breaks out around the tentacle lodged in his throat, and his eyes roll back in his head as the pain and urgency increase again. He's jolted back into full awareness, not realizing that he'd even started to become unconscious, by the one in his belly yanking itself out; his throat feels raw, but being suddenly able to breathe is enough to bring out relief in the man.

He can feel Smith's mouth on his neck, biting and sucking at the flesh as he whispers in his ear, "you're going to give me so many children… I'm going to make you swell with them over and over again…" Another round of semen splurts into his womb, and the tentacles keeping him suspended slacken slightly. With a surprising amount of care, Agent Smith sets him on his feet again in the shower. "Let's get you cleaned off while we wait to see if it will take."

Another tendril turns on the water, adjusting the temperature until it's just a tad bit warmer than the room. The hose is pulled down by Smith's hands, and the man gently lets it wash down the hacker's skin. The water comes away black as it drips from his skin, pooling at the bottom of the alabaster shower before it disappears down the drain, and he feels Smith's lips brush against his ear. "Since you're being good, I'll let you empty your bowels."

The thick tentacles in his asshole leave slowly, one by one, each of them drawing out a sizable amount of fluid until at last his hole is left gaping and empty, splurting out the thick fluid with every beat of his heart. Neo sighs with relief from the lessening pressure, but it doesn't last. A few moments later, another tentacle stabs into his urethra, and fluid gushes into his bladder at a pace that matches what manages to leave his asshole. Soon, his distended belly is halfway made up by his swollen bladder.

The hose head is moved to his nearly empty ass a few moments later, and the fluid gushes in. His gaping hole does nothing to hold the water in, so as soon as it enters his body, the force of it pushing it high into his intestines, it begins to fall back down. It spills out of his ass, carrying with it the tainted tentacles' fluid, and as it spills, Neo lets out a small sigh of relief again. He feels more clean than he has in a while… He isn't sure if that's a good thing…

And then, the water's turned off.

Smith pressed under closer to Neo's back, and the shower head clatters to the floor. His lips lay kisses all along the pale man's neck, his teeth occasionally nipping at the tender flesh, and Neo bites at his own, trying and failing to contain the sounds bubbling up in his throat. He feels the virus' clawed hands reach around his girth and stroke and pet at his sloshing stomach, and he mewls, his swollen lips parting with heavy pants and soft cries.

"Does that feel good?" Smith asks, and Neo nods slightly before catching himself. "Imagine how it'll feel when you're bigger."

"Wh-wha-" He never finishes voicing the question because a vibration, not from his bladder, ripples up his stomach, and Neos hands shoot up to his abdomen too. It ripples again, and his knees knock together, shaking with the effort to remain standing. "Hah! Mnn... aah~! S-smith!" His belly surges forward with another ripple, and his keening noises grow louder. He can feel the expansion deep inside of himself, in his womb… "N-naah! Guh… Hah!"

"That's right," Smith murmurs, a soft, twisted sort of affection in his voice. "You're pregnant, Neo."

Neo's dimly aware of being set on the toilet by the tentacles, his attention being taken up by his throbbing and growing womb. Then the sensation of the constriction on his urethra passes, and he's jolted back into awareness by the sudden force of black fluid that gushes out of his body from his new urethra. His belly shrinks, despite the growing creature inside of him, and soon it's down to a much more manageable size. But his bladder spasms, and more and more liquid is pushed out. The relief he feels is almost pleasurable; his tongue lolls out of his mouth, and his eyes roll up in his head as loud pants and high whines spill from his lips.

"How does it feel?" Agent Smith asks, and he reaches out to pet at the humans beach ball-sized belly.

Neo's mouth opens and closes several times, his sight growing unfocused and clearing several times until he finds himself able to speak. His voice is slurred and littered with gasps and the rushed tone of someone who isn't thinking their responses through. "Aah~… I feel… h-hot… It's b-burning up!" His hips shift forwards as a particularly hard push in his womb makes the fluid inside of him gush out harder. "I-it's-hah-good… I feel g-good! P-please!"

The torrent ends with one last forceful push from the baby, and the man sags fully on the toilet, his fingers catching on the roll of toilet paper. His eyes remain unfocused as he's lifted up again and laid in the shower on his back with his legs propped up by the tendrils. His awareness comes back as the water floods down, washing his skin of the inky fluids again, and as he looks down at his belly, he sees the rounded thing pulse twice; it's as big as a woman expecting twins would be.

"It's time, Neo."

"Huh?" A sharp cry leaves the hacker's mouth as his back arches off of the tile floor, and dark fluid squirts out of his vagina. He can feel the creature inside of him start to move, wiggling, or crawling out. There's pain radiating up his spine, and tears pour down his face rapidly. The creature's head pushes at his hole, widening the stretched entrance more and more until at last it begins to pop through. It pushes and pushes, its body squeezing out and semi-liquefying as it does so. By the time it finally emerges, Neo feels like he's about to pass out… But he just can't.

It crawls up his body slowly, and he can see the thing, black as night and with a row of alabaster teeth in its mouth. He feels its sharp teeth at his left breast, but it doesn't bite… No, it suckles sweetly, and Neo feels a warmth start flowing from his nipple. 'I'm lactating?' The baby suckles harder, drawing a throaty groan from the man, and Smith laughs softly.

"I knew you'd make a good mother, Neo."


	4. New Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone that was interested in my patreon, I'm going to put up a link in the next chapter to my tumblr. There's a link on my blog for it. I won't post a direct one here, since I got ratted out for 'solicitations' before I'd actually made anything or left a link for anything that could give me money.
> 
> Anyway, this is a long-time coming and the next part will be tons of messed-up fun.

 

Neo wakes to the feeling of hands carding through his hair.

The touch is gentle and unexpected, and he finds himself leaning into it. He feels nails lightly scratch at his scalp, and there’s the faintest sound of laughter in his ears. Lips press to his temple, and a tongue slips out to lap up the sweat that beaded there. The tongue is familiar, and so is the laughter…

“Needy, aren’t you, Neo?”

His eyes snap open at the sound of the agent’s voice.

He sees Smith looking down at him with that half-monstrous face; there’s unfamiliar affection in his eyes. His left hand never ceases in its petting, and Neo can’t bring himself to move his head away. The gentleness is…

“Our baby’s sleeping,” Smith whispers, and he points over to the wall.

Neo turns slightly, and he sees the little black creature curled up in the blankets near the foot of the bed. It's face is relaxed, looking almost cute in the dim light, and Neo feels a foreign spark of affection in his heart. The spark sings, the melody reverberating in his chest and catching his breath in the base of his throat. There's a fluttering in his belly, a strange, happy little feelign that lifts his spirits high, and he relaxes minutely.

That relaxation abruptly ends a mere moment later when he feels a clawed hand reach around his waist to lay against his abdomen. The touch is gentle and deliberately slow in an attempt to still his fear, and as the fingers begin to move in a circular motion, he shudders. The tension begins to ebb, and he, turning his face into the pillow, nuzzles the fabric that smells faintly of the being beside him.

His belly is soft, lightly squishy under Smith's touch, and if his breath stills, he can hear the faintest of sloshign sounds inside. Heat burns low behind those fingers, igniting strange sparks of pleasure in his core, and he trembles and shakes, his mouth parting to draw in quick breaths.

He feels lips on his ear, a tongue peaking out to lap at the shell as Smith pulls him closer. He feels slick tentacles wrap aorund his legs and arms and weasel their way under his body to lift at his core. He's lifted up and moved over Smith before being set down again with his back on Smith's toned chest. It's only then, as Smith moves him that he feels the thin tendrils in his ass and vaginal canal, keeping fluid trapped inside.

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday," Smith whispers, his voice low and soft and somehow soothing to the battered hacker. "I don't want to hurt you sweetheart..." His hands return to Neo's stomach, the blunt pads of his fingers probing at the flesh and nails tickling at his pale skin. "But if you keep resisiting me, I'll have to... Or they'll take you away from me." He pets at the human's belly, a nail crooking in his belly button and tickling at the sensitive skin there. "You're so beautiful," he purrs, and the touch deepens, suddenly accompanied by the barest of movements from the tentacles burried in his body. "Especially when you're full... Full of semen... Full of water... But so much more so when you're full of life."

Neo lets out a breathy sound, the barest edge of a whine slipping in, and his hips grind down, back arching to get more of the addicting touch at his midsection and lengths in his holes. "Please," he breathes, the sound punctuated by a rather loud moan when the tentacles pick up their pace and press deeper into his body. "Please..."

Smith grabs his swollen breasts and rolls the nipples between his fingers, drawing out another high-pitched whine that quickly devolves into shuddering sighs that lock his jaw. A hum of contentment leaves his sharp-toothed mouth when Neo's milk spills down his inky hand. "You made this... You made this for our baby, Neo." The human nods, his locked up jaw making it impossible to answer verbally. "I wonder if it tastes good."

Smith's tongue, suddenly twice as long as it ever had been wraps around his areola and then down his left breast until it meets his sternum. Then it begins to squeeze, milking the flesh and pushing out thin streams of milk that coat the virus's tongue and Neo's torso. "Hmm... this is quite yummy."

The baby wakes with a keening cry, somehow smelling the slight sweetness in the air that heralds its mother's milk. It crawls up Neo's body, pushing at his belly as its own black tendrils wrap around his arms to aid in its assent. It growls when it finds its father nursing from its mother, but it merely moves to the other breast and begins to suckle. Its tongue is long and thin, and it pushes into the soft, fuckable hole in the center of Neo's nipple. It laps at the inside, finding a multitude of milk contained, and the milk spills out around its tongue, staining its face gray.

"That's a great idea, young one," Smith muses, and the tip of his tongue spears the right nipple, allowing the milk to flow out faster and drawing a loud wail from his prisoner.

Neo feels the squirt of semen in his womb that just doesn't stop, spilling and pouring into his core with each beat of his heart. His belly swells up into Smith's hand, and Neo's eyes flutter shut. He's shuddering, sparks of pleasure building up inside of himself... "More..." he whispers, and the one in his ass erupts, filling up his body with an even greater urgency. "More..." He finds a tentacle waiting at his mouth, and he opens it eagerly, sucking the black length in. He sucks and sucks, the revulsion that he once felt suddenly missing. It slips down his throat, and he can feel it in his stomach. A garbled plea for more leaves his mouth, and it gushes, filling his belly out and out...

His stomach swells upwards and out, the fluids forming a keg-sized mass in his middle. His belly turns transparent, but the flow doesn’t stop... He wonders briefly if he'll rip open. His cock throbs and ejaculate bursts from the tip and paints what little part of his body that it can reach. He mewls and mewls... The flow ends, and he comes again.

But the high abates... The tentacles leave the innermost parts of him, but the fluid doesn’t leave. There's a flicker in his core.

Shame.

He feels shame as he looks down at his blackened-cum soaked body. His cheeks feel hot, and his shame grows bold...

'More' he'd said. 'More.'

He wants to die...

He opens his mouth... And not a plea for more leaves his mouth but a reassurance... "This isn't real," he says, and...

Smith laughs and tells him, "you shouldn't be so eager to write this off as mere fantasy, sweetheart. You wouldn't like any other reality..."

Neo laughs bitterly. "I don't believe that."

"You'll be begging me to come back here."

And everything becomes... black.


	5. Chapter 5

Neo wakes to the humming of machinery.

  
The hum is familiar, soothing to him in a way that he wouldn’t think possible after being trapped… Trapped where? But the warm body wrapped around him is familiar too, its lean muscles and soft breasts against his back. A familiar voice whispers in his ear, “good morning, Neo.”

He opens his eyes.

He sees that familiar smiling face that holds warmth and love for him alone. “Trinity,” he breathes, relief and joy intermingling in his heart. “I’ve missed you.” He leans forward into her, and their noses bump before he tips his head just right and their lips meet. She smiles into the kiss, and when they break apart, she presses a kiss to his nose.

“We need to get up,” she says, and with one last kiss, she rolls out of their bed and disappears into the bathroom. He can hear the tap running as she brushes her teeth, and a rush of warmth appears in his belly as he listens to her hum a tune. Overwhelmed with the feeling of love, he finds himself slipping out of the bed and walking to the open door.  
Trinity looks at him with fondness before she leans down to the sink and spits, and a second later, she turns on the tap. Rinsing out her mouth, Trinity sets her toothbrush on the counter and walks out of the bathroom to snake her hands around his back; it’s only then, when her hand connects with his bare ass, that Neo realizes that he’s completely naked. “Delicious,” Trinity purrs, and she pulls him against her and kisses him harshly, her teeth nipping at his lips and tongue.  
When they separate, she spins them around and pushes him back into the bathroom. “Get dressed,” she orders, her voice slipping into a more commanding tone. “When you’re done getting ready, come out to the mess hall. Morpheus said that he wants to talk to you after breakfast.”

“Okay,” Neo replies and starts brushing his teeth absentmindedly. After a few moments of listening to the bristles scrape at his teeth, he finds himself inspecting his body for… for what?

_“You don’t get to tell me no, Neo. You belong to me…” The tentacle in his mouth forces itself down further until it reaches his belly again. “This belongs to me.” His breasts are bound, strangled in a python-like grip, and speared, the tendrils thrashing around in the tender hollowed channels. “These belong to me.” His cock is engulfed and suckled, and the urgency is nearly overcome with an intense, irrational desire to cum. “This belongs to me.” Three tentacles, all as wide as a pop can, force their way into his ass that gulps them down like a thirsty man would water. “This belongs to me too… Everything that you are is mine… And I will do with you what I want.”_

With a strangled sound, Neo shakes his head quickly to rid himself of the terrifying images that appear in his mind; they seem so real, but when he looks up at his reflection, he sees no evidence of the dream. No, his body bears no strangeness at all, other than the scratch marks on his back, but that’s normal for Trinity. “I’m fine…” he whispers. “It wasn’t real.”

* * *

 

The hallway leading to the mess hall is empty, but Neo supposes that it's early enough for that to be normal. However, that does nothing to erase the disease that appears when his footsteps echo through the empty corridor. The sound reverberates around him, surrounding his mind and body and whispering of something sinister…

_“Trinity?” His hand reaches out to grasp the wall, but he collapses into it, his shaking legs incapable of holding himself up any longer. His side aches, but when he presses his hand against it, he’s relieved to find that there’s no blood and that the pain bears the sharp ache of a bruise at most._

_A violent quake rocks the ship again, forcing Neo to the ground and…_

Coming to stand before the mess hall door, Neo forces the thoughts from his mind with a loud sigh. The dream weighs heavily on him, so heavily that he barely notices the door opening or the way that Trinity stares at him with worry. He feels a hand wrap around his wrist and looks up to find Link standing in front of him.

“Are you alright?” Link asks, his eyes soft.

“Y-yeah,” Neo whispers. “I’m… I’m just a little tired.” The lie comes easily, but the brunette’s sure that lying is easier than admitting that the memory of a dream has him all wound up.

The lie sets the gentle man at ease, though, and with a quick glance at Trinity, he wraps his arm around Neo’s shoulders and starts to guide him to the table across from his girlfriend. “Honestly, Trinity,” he starts, and a mischievous grin uncoils on his face. “You should really let your boyfriend get more sleep.”

Neo wouldn’t have thought anything of the comment, even with his friends snickering, because it isn’t the first time these kind of jokes have been directed at them, but then Trinity, who’d always been tight-lipped about their sex lives, smirks and quips, “you’re just jealous that Neo’s my little bitch.”

Link, instead of going silent like Neo expects, laughs, and the arm around him tightens. “Everyone’s jealous… Especially when you tend to keep him for yourself.” He freezes when he feels chapped lips at his forehead, and the memory of teeth at his skin from where their owner’s lips parted arises. “He’s such a gorgeous creature, Trinity… Won’t you loan him out to us?”

Neo opens his mouth to snap out a denial, to tell them that the joke isn’t funny anymore; that dream is sharp in his head, and all he can think of is being used like a living sex doll; but nothing slips past. His tongue is too heavy to lift, and saliva swamps his mouth no matter how hard and quick he swallows. He cannot speak… He cannot tell them… So he hopes that Trinity will read his fear and save him the embarrassment of this blooming panic attack, but…

“You know that Morpheus has first dibs.” Her flat, gray eyes bore into the frightened man’s, and her lips turn up into the barest of a quirking smile. “But I’m sure that Neo will be open to some company later tonight…”

Neo barely notices the way that his slop tastes or the conversations around him. He doesn’t notice the way that his crewmates stared when he abruptly sat down and started eating. There’s an overriding thought running rampant in his head, corrupting and damaging the thought processes it comes across, and with a sick sort of glee, it tears into his composure and wraps a thin veneer of calm around the panic in his heart.

‘This has to be a dream…’

So preoccupied, he doesn’t notice when the doors to the mess hall open, and the familiar face of his captain and friend enters. He doesn’t notice the way that conversations sputter to a halt… until, he looks up and everyone is gone except his beloved Trinity and Morpheus.

“I need to go, Neo.”

He looks at Trinity with worry, but she offers him a kind, calming look… and he can almost believe that it will be okay… But then, Morpheus smiles at him in a disarming fashion, and Neo almost believes it… He almost believes that Morpheus isn’t going to do anything to him, but a split second later, there’s a hand on the back of his neck and a tongue tracing down the side of his face and lapping at his lips. His mouth opens, seemingly of its own will, and Morpheus slides his tongue inside and leads him into a winding dance as it maps out every inch of his mouth.

When Neo finally breaks from the captain’s hold, Trinity’s gone, and it’s just him and Morpheus in the empty room. He looks at the door, a whine building up in his throat, but he forces it down in the wake of the realization that he’s alone and that Morpheus… his dear friend and mentor has kissed him and that Trinity knew it was going to happen.  
His hips jolt forward, a startled gasp, and Neo turns his attention back to the man in front of him. Morpheus’ hand curls around his flaccid length and strokes up towards his stomach; with a shudder, Neo moans softly, and it takes far too long for his mind to realize that he shouldn’t be trying to get closer to the dark-skinned man. He backs up into the table, but the hand on his stiffening cock doesn’t move away; it presses harder, and Neo bucks into the touch.

Neo closes his eyes. “Turn around and bend over the table.” He doesn’t want to do that, but he can’t control his body again. “Good boy.”

Neo opens his eyes as his hands come to rest on the table top, forcing his ass out towards Morpheus and his face towards a distorted reflection of the restless, lustful monster that lies just beneath his skin. It isn’t what he really looks like; he knows that… But the beast before him, with its face smeared with slimy, black fluids, and its neck baring a collar with his name… If he looks lower, he can just make out the hint of breasts, swollen and painted with the same black fluids; that can’t be him… It isn’t him…

He hears a lid pop and a squelching noise, and then he feels rough fingers, slickened by a slimy substance, press against his asshole; he jolts at both the touch and the realization that his pants are around his ankles, baring his body to his captain’s eyes. The fingers push inside of him, two and then three and then four, open and pulling at the muscles with a ravenous desperation. “Trinity’s trained this part of you well,” Morpheus whispers, and that velvety voice washes over Neo, swarming his tired mind and distracting it from the wrongness of the easy stretch. He can feel his hole opening wider, trying to devour the fingers sliding inside with sloppy-sounding squelches; there’s no pain, but there’s a fire, a deep-seeded want that spreads throughout his body.

His ass clenches tighter around those fingers and his voice rises in a desperate cry, “please… Please… More…”

Neo hears Morpheus chuckle, and the fingers pull out of his gaping hole. “If that’s really what you want,” he says, and Neo nods quickly. “Alright then.”

Morpheus grabs his right hip with a bruising grip, and Neo can feel the head of his cock grinding into his soft hole. It presses in easily, filling the thinner man up and scratching the itch that had consumed his thoughts. His lips part, a soft sound leaving them as Morpheus slides in completely, and his arms tremble as his face lowers to the table. His breath lays a fine mist on the metal, fogging up his distorted, whorish reflection; he’s glad that he can’t really see it anymore, but his mind instead becomes caught up in the punishing thrusts that wrack his body.

Morpheus fucks his hole without pause, setting up a brutal pace that punches the air out of his lungs in between stuttering cries and wordless whines. He can feel bruises bloom on his hips, ass and the fronts of his thighs from where the table bites into his legs, but the pain is only an edge, an enhancer of the pounding of his heart. His dick curves up against his belly, bouncing into his abdomen with every thrust, and he wants to touch himself, but Morpheus’s chest against his back, he can’t.  
He can barely keep track of the way that his captain pounds his ass, so caught up in the shocks of pleasure, that it startles him when he hears a husky voice ask, “inside or outside?”

‘Outside,’ Neo wants to scream, ‘Don’t cum inside me!’ But his mouth and his brain are disconnected, and a loud, whining cry leaves his mouth as he tells the man, “inside… Please cum inside me! Kn-knock me up! M-make me swell with your s-sperm!”

Morpheus laughs, not understanding how literal that desire was, but nonetheless, he thrusts in as hard as he can before he starts to cum. Neo whines, and he lays his head on the table, his dick throbbing but his hands incapable of gripping it and getting him off. His ass spasms, pulling every ounce of the captain’s seed into his body, the warmth simultaneously relaxing and arousing the brunette.

When Morpheus pulls out at last, he watches as Neo reaches around and his fingers press into his sopping hole, sliding around and pushing at the walls until they crook just right. He watches as Neo quickly begins to thrust them into his prostate, fucking himself on his fingers and pressing his face into the table as he writhes. He watches as Neo’s hips buck upwards, his cock seeking friction, but it never comes. He watches as Neo forces his fingers in as far as they can go, and white splashes against the table and drips from his thighs.

Neo collapses forwards, his mind trying to sort through what’s happened, and in this state, he’s utterly dead to the world until Morpheus pulls him back onto shaky legs and pulls the shirt from his body. He watches his captain mop up the mess he’s made of the table, and then it’s pushed into his hands. Morpheus grabs his trousers and hikes them up, all the while allowing Neo to steady himself with his shoulders.

“There we go,” he says, and with a softness, he ruffles Neo’s hair and presses a kiss to his cheek. “You should go back to your quarters now.” With wide, curious and worried eyes, Neo looks up at Morpheus, a question that he need not ask on his lips. “You know what the crew will do if they find you in here, like this…”

With that, Morpheus vanishes from the cafeteria, leaving the tired man with a cum-stained shirt in his hands and an ass full of cum and lube. Neo drops to the ground, his legs incapable of keeping him up any longer, and he hears a wet squelch as more cum ends up in his pants. He stares up at the ceiling as the events click into place… He can hear excited voices down the hall, and he can just make out some of the words…

“If he’s still there…”

“…Trinity wouldn’t mind…”

“I get him first…”

“…like Neo cares how many of us fuck him.”

Suddenly, Morpheus’ words make sense, but this situation is foreign to him. “What’s going on?” As the voices grow louder, he finds himself flipping over and scrambling to get out of the door he came from. “This can’t real,” he whispers, and he leans more on his shaking hands as he tries to crawl away from the mess hall and towards the supply closet where he knows that he’ll be left alone for a little while. “This can’t be happening…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it's been a while, but here's the new chapter finally! There's maybe one or two more left in this thing.

Neo doesn't know how long he's been hiding in the storage closet, but he knows that a few people have passed by. No one stops to check it, but it doesn't alleviate the anxiety clawing at his skin. With each passing person, the fear grows, and no matter how hard he tries, he cannot stop himself from crying.

He hears the echoing of footsteps again, and as they grow louder and closer, he buries his head in his arms, hiding his puffy eyes and tear-stricken face. The door opens slowly, and the tension in his spine grows, causing him to go rigid. His breathing sharpens, and with a quiet sob, he looks up and finds Trinity with her hands on her hips and a deeply etched scowl on her face.

"So, this is where you've been," she growls, her voice scratchy and low. "Morpheus gave you an order to go back to our quarters, didn't he?" He flinches, unconsciously answering the question asked. "Why do you do these things, Neo?" Trinity's gaze softens momentarily. "Now I have to punish you."

Neo looks up at her, mind flashing back to the dream and the punishment he had endured at Smith's hands. "How?" he asks, his voice meek and submissive, and against his better judgment grabs her offered hand.

"You're going to the cafeteria for the rest of the day."

The implications behind that statement cause the man to freeze up, his mind going blank as Trinity pulls him back toward their quarters. She leaves him standing at the doorway as she disappears into their closet, the sounds of her rifling through a box reaching him as his mind races; he briefly ponders what kind of box could be in their closet (there wasn’t one before) but that thought is quickly swept away. He barely looks up when Trinity reappears, only noticing her presence when she grabs his arm and pulls him back towards the mess hall, now toting a heavy bag in her other hand.

When the doors open, she leaves him standing at the door, hissing out a quiet 'stay right there' as she does so. She growls at the men inside, telling them to leave through the other entrance until she lets them back in; they're slow to move, unhappy with having to leave their food behind until one of them sees Neo. Whispers break out among the men as they inform one another of the ship's plaything's presence; they know that Trinity is punishing him, and they cannot wait to help.

Once the cafeteria has been evacuated, Trinity turns towards her boyfriend and croons at him, "come in and lose your clothes, Neo."

A part of him wants to refuse, but like with Morpheus, his mind and his body do not agree. With a full-body shudder, Neo whispers, "yes, mistress," and he walks up to her, unbuckling his pants and pulling off his semen-stained shirt as does so. He stops just before her and drops his shirt on the floor, his eyes refusing to meet hers as fear and shame war with the strange twist of pleasure that burns in his gut. Soon, he bears his lower half too and kicks his clothes away from himself to stand naked before his mistress.

She appraises him with her eyes, a sharp grin twisting her mouth before she turns to the bag and begins pulling out a coil of thick, black rope, a small white sign, a marker and a fat, black butt plug, thicker than his own balled-up fist. "I want you to sit right here." She points to an alcove seat that Neo hadn't noticed before, a spot where the table is recessed, allowing someone to lean against it but still sit on the regular bench; he wonders if it was put there for him. "And put your feet up on the bench."

"Yes, mistress." With deliberate slowness, he does as he is told, sitting with his back to the table and bringing his feet up and spreading his legs as wide as he can without making it completely uncomfortable. "Like this?"

"Yes... Now put your hands behind your back." Once he does so, she grabs the rope from the table and uncoils it. "Don't move." She starts the series of intricate knots on his wrists, binding the two together and then around his stomach with just enough give to ensure that it'll be able to expand without bruising him too badly. The rope then wraps around the bench, keeping his trunk in place while she adjusts his hips to ensure that his hole is on full display; from the bench, it wraps around his left leg to keep it folded just right and then down to his hips and up to the right leg before she finally ties it off. "That should do it," she muses, her strange grin flashing on her face again.

She then grabs the sign and marker from the table, intending to write on it silently and post it beside her pet, but upon seeing the curiosity in his eyes, she can't help but dictate what she plans on saying. "'I've been a bad boy, so my mistress wants me to apologize. Help me apologize by fucking me and filling me up with your cum. Please remember to plug my ass-pussy when you're done!" She turns it around to show him, and as he reads it, realizing that what she'd said was exactly what she'd written, his heart sinks.

"Trinity," he whimpers, "please..."

"You were the one that was bad," she replies and leans over him with the marker poised. She starts at his mouth, circling his lips and scrawling 'secondary cum deposit' on his cheek, and then she moves to his nipples, writing 'pinch me' on the right and 'suck me' on the left. Down his stomach and legs, she covers him with obscenities and vulgarity like 'fuck me', 'I love cock!', 'feed me semen', 'cunt', 'whore', and 'cum dumpster'. On his right thigh with an arrow pointing to his asshole, she writes, 'primary cum deposit, donate liberally'.

With a satisfied smirk, she caps the marker then and goes back to her bag, grabbing out a smaller bag, a pump bottle of lube and the plug before coming back and kneeling between his thighs. She squirts out a liberal amount of lubrication and covers up her finger and hand and half of her arm before slipping all five of her fingers into his tightening hole at once.

Neo squeals, a bolt of pain ripping through his body, but it numbs quickly, leaving behind only the burn of the stretch. His dick hardens, and soft whines break from his throat as he thrusts his hips down, trying to get her hand further in him. After a minute, she pops her entire hand in his hole and sinks her arm in until she's out of lubricated skin.

"I got you something special," she admits, pulling her hand out with a wet squelch, and she opens the smaller bag. Metal orbs the size of clementines spill out onto the ground only to be seized moments later. She slicks one of them up and pushes it into Neo's ass, watching his face contort in a cross between pleasure, discomfort, and worry. When her arm sinks back to the point where it was earlier, she removes it and grabs a new orb to push into him, repeating the process with the remaining four. When they're all buried in him, she slicks up the plug and pops it past the slackened resistance of his ring.

"You're all ready," she tells him and walks to the doors the men had disappeared out of earlier. "I'll be back for you in the morning."

 

* * *

 

His whining cries turn out like whimpering, garbled messes as another fat cock plunges into his throat, briefly choking the brunette before he finds a rhythm again. After the hours that he’s been here, his voice has gone hoarse and his throat sore, reminding him with every breath that these men have taken all that he could give and then more. The hand in his hair tugs sharply with each inward push, pulling his head to meet each brutal thrust, and he swallows, desperately trying not to vomit.

There’s another man slamming into him, this one ravaging his ass with jackrabbit-like speed; he can barely keep a pace, nor can he keep the same depth, and Neo isn’t entirely sure that it’s an accident. Because of this inconsistency, the speed and rhythm between the two men are always just slightly off, but never in quite the same way, leaving Neo reeling with each time they carve a path in his insides.

The man in his throat lets out a loud groan and yanks Neo’s face into his pubic hair; semen spurts from the tip of his cock, coating Neo’s tongue and forcing him to swallow again and again, choking with each spasm. When at last the man pulls back, Neo coughs and a small squirt of cum spills out over his chest, but it’s barely noticeable amongst the fluid staining his body.

As another man walks up onto the table and cages the hacker’s face with his thighs, Neo does a quick survey of the room, and something inside of him dies. There’s a sea of faceless men, a sea of haughty leers and drooling mouths and dicks dripping with precum as anticipation wells in their souls. They want to break him in, and apart, and rearrange the pieces into something that better suits someone one of his place.

He opens his mouth for the thick cock, laying his tongue flat to the bottom of his mouth, and closes his eyes as the faceless man fucks into his mouth. The slide is quick and easy, aided by the swamping of saliva in the brunette’s mouth and traces of spunk that cling to his insides. It hasn’t been hard for dozens of men.

At first, there had been four, just four men fresh from their shift.

He heard them open the door, and then he heard their excited whispers… One of them had been Link.

The man had been so gentle with Neo, kissing his silken flesh and sucking until red flowers bloomed all over his skin. His body sang with pleasure when Link’s fingers found his cock and stroked. He’d mewled and quivered as Link pulled the plug from his ass and slipped his fingers inside, soothing the irritated muscles with slow pumps. Link kissed Neo as he fucked him, plundered his body with hard thrusts and solid hands.

Neo had cum when Link did; his eyes fell half-lidded, and his mouth parted to suck in air. “More~…” he warbled, wanting nothing more than to have Link plow him again.

More he got, but not from Link.

Another man took his place while the third finally got onto the table and fucked his mouth. When they came, another set took their place; the faceless men appeared out of the nowhere, all ready for a taste of the _Endeavor’s_ little whore.

 

* * *

 

His stomach aches from all the spunk that’s been crammed inside of him, and when he looks down, in the few moments that his mouth is clear and he can see past the slobbering wretch looming over him, he can see its distended mound. It jiggles, the fluid sloshing around with each brutal thrust of the man between his legs, and the balls float around and bounce against his insides.

A hand reaches up to roughly grab at his belly, and one of the fingers sinks into his belly button and tugs at the rim of it as it shakes back and forth. Its nails dig into his skin slightly, reddened crescents already blooming in their wake. A mouth descends upon his rounded flesh, with soft but chapped lips. A wet tongue peaks out between them and rasps over his reddened belly button with slow, soft strokes.

“You’re getting bigger,” a soft voice whispers, the breath hot against his midsection. The voice sounds so familiar, tripping on the edge of a memory or a dream. “Maybe we should plug you up… fill you up from your mouth until you’re fit to bursting with our cum.” Neo yelps around the cock in his mouth as both it and the one buried in his ass finish nearly simultaneously, and the voice laughs. “Pass me that.”

Neo barely gets a glimpse of his tall and imposing form before there’s another dick pressing into his mouth and fucking his throat. But he does see another man, just as faceless as the one in his mouth, bring over the thick black plug that had kept his ass nice and wide for Link before. The dick in his ass pulls out then, and Neo squeaks as the plug is shoved inside of his hole, somehow stretching him wider than he was before.

“What’s this?” someone whispers, but it isn’t the man who’d worshiped his swollen tummy; Neo can feel their hands moving up his thighs and closer to his groin. “How’d you hide this from us?” His fingers trace up past the plug and to the leaking slit between his ass and balls.

“Noh!” Neo squeals, jerking in his restraints but he cannot get away from the probing fingers.

“Yes,” another voice whispers, this one from the belly kisser, and more fingers probe at his cunt. “We should fuck this hole until you’re ripe with child… wouldn’t you like that, Neo?”

“Ple-eash.” His eyes close tightly, hoping to blot out not only the room but somehow the noises… and the touches where these strangers should never be. “Don’t…”

“Too late.”

Neo nearly screams as he’s split in two, the pain for once not dulled; he’s virgin tight and can feel every thrust all the way to his core. The man in his mouth chokes him twice before blowing his load deep in the hacker’s mouth, but the man in Neo’s vagina barely shows signs of stopping. He jackhammers in, beating the other man’s hole into a sloppy mess dripping with precum. It hurts, but it still feels…

Neo’s mouth opens for a loud gasp as the man finishes inside of him, but that’s far from his mind at the moment. He swears for a second that something is slithering inside of his body, filling up his plugged insides and growing fat on the semen left behind. That can’t be there… It can’t exist, not if this place does.

“This isn’t real,” he whispers, trying his hand at reaffirmation. “I don’t want this anymore… Let me go…”

 _“You didn’t last very long…”_ Neo’s eyes fly open and rove around the room, looking for the source of that voice, but everywhere he looks, there are only faceless men. _“You have to beg, sweetheart…”_

Neo grits his teeth as another man steps up to fuck his sopping cunt; it still hurts but there’s a weird curl of pleasure in his gut. “Please,” he whispers, and a name curls up on his tongue. “Please, Smith… I don’t want to do this anymore…”

_“That’s not enough, Neo.”_

“Please!” he shrieks, his voice reverberating off of the walls. “I know this isn’t real, Smith! Please get me out of here… I-I can’t do this anymore!”

_“Will you be good for me then?”_

“I’ll be good! I’ll be so good, I promise!”

* * *

His eyes snap open to the sight of a half ink-black chest and the familiar weight of a heavy belly weighing him to the bed. Something fucks deep into his ass and vagina, filling up both orifices as his stomach rolls. “Welcome home,” Smith murmurs, and he presses soft kisses to the top of Neo’s head as he without a single pause, fucks Neo’s body and tries to alleviate the horror.


End file.
